


Come Fly With Me

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [39]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Sometimes it takes a new friend, a new discovery, a different adventure to help forget the past and fly towards new beginnings.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but I hope you guys like this one. :)

* * *

 

Bucky’s been living in Wakanda for the past year recovering from his ties with Hydra. It wasn’t an easy process and it definitely wasn’t enjoyable. It was painful, having to relive his darkest memories in order to overcome them. But now, having to meet with therapists, training, and meditating with T’Challa was certainly helping.

T’Challa was working with Tony on getting Bucky pardoned of his past actions that were clearly not his doing, but Hydra’s. Trying to give him a clean slate, a fresh start on life. Of course the other Avengers, besides Steve, needed more convincing before they all agreed to have Bucky step onto American soil. And the results weren’t looking so good. T’Challa was more than fine with having Bucky live in his palace, under the protection of his country, even going so far as offering him permanent residence if he so chose. Bucky knew it would kill Steve if he decided to stay there permanently, but it looked like he wasn’t going to be welcomed back anytime soon. Free from Hydra or not, others still managed to hate him.

Thus the reason behind Tony’s and Steve’s visit to the king. They were informed of Bucky’s progress, how it seemed to be slipping, put on hold. He refused to talk to his therapists, his counselors, take part in anything as he started to shut the world out. This was two weeks ago.

T’Challa leads them outside, to the further gardens of the property, but still well within distance if a threat arose. “He’s been there most days, only coming in when he feels most at ease. However, he seems to bond immensely with our other guest as well.” T’Challa pointed towards a figure several feet away from where Bucky was sitting on a rock. The figure was watching as the birds flew in the sky, catching the wind with their wings.

Tony and Steve watch as the figure reach behind her and rub her shoulders, over the long vertical matted protruding scars exposed from her black tank top. Tony instinctively rubbed his chest where his arc reactor was. Even though it was gone, it still was matted with scars. So he could relate entirely, being self-conscious of what was permanently etched into your skin.

“Who’s that?” Steve asked T’Challa, who just gave a small smile before gesturing to an area in the garden where they could still and still observe the two.

“Her name is Willow, I found her in my garden one day watching the birds. She was no threat, but badly damaged in more ways than one. So I offered her shelter and protection.”

“And the scars? What happened there?” It was Tony’s turn to ask. They turned to T’Challa when he sighed heavily.

“That is where the damage starts I’m afraid. Willow is no ordinary human, she is a mutant. From what I gathered and of what she was willing to share with me, she had wings that could carry her through the sky, dance amongst the clouds, and soar through the trees. But her father thought differently.

He wasn’t an admirer of mutants and imagine his surprise when he found out his own offspring was one. He acted out in a deranged anger, cutting away the one thing that made her happy. So she ran, packed only the belongings that held value and never returned to Xavier’s school for gifted children, due to the fact how everyone stared at her and what was once there.” Tony and Steve sat there in mixed emotions of anger, pain, and sadness.

“So the bastard cut off her wings just because she was a mutant?” Steve huffed out angrily, trying his best not to want to hit something.

“From what she is willing to tell me, yes that is true. Though I believe he did much more, I do not wish to cause her more pain. She has been through enough.” The king turned to watch Bucky as he stood up from where he was sitting and slowly made his way towards Willow. This grabbed the king’s attention right away because Bucky has never made this action before. So the three men watched anxiously to see what he would do.

Bucky knew the reason why Tony and Steve were here, knowing that T’Challa informed them of his failing progress. He didn’t mean for his therapists to become frustrated when he refused to talk to them, share his feelings. It’s just some days were worse than others and some nightmares linger and take a hold of you for days on end. So Bucky always found himself drawn to the lush garden in the back of T’Challa’s palace, surrounded by the calming aroma of the flowers. He’d spend all to most of his time here, it wasn’t until last week he noticed he wasn’t alone.

After a while, he managed to gather the courage to walk up and talk to her. He found out her name was Willow, why she was here and why she was fascinated with birds. They met a few times whether inside or outside and just talked when they felt the need. Or when life became too much of a burden. How much physical scars still managed to haunt those who wore them? Completely ignoring the curious eyes, he sat down next to his quiet new friend.

“What does it feel like?” Due to his super hearing, he could hear the shocked gasps from the other three. Just because he’s not talking to them, doesn’t mean he’s not talking at all.

Honey amber eyes locked with his blue gray ones as Willow turned to face her friend, brushing away her hair when the wind blew it into her face. “What does what feel like?”

“The clouds,” Bucky looked towards the sky where big fluffy clouds lazily floated past. “You told me you used to fly amongst them. Feel the cool droplets on your feathers.” His eyes dropped back down to Willow, watching as a nostalgic smile slipped on her face.

“They feel like a soft mist when they touch your skin. As if you are dreaming on the softest pillow you could ever find. And the air, the air was so clean, so pure. It was nothing I’ve ever felt before, but then I was strong enough to go that high. I felt so free.” Bucky could feel her heart break as she looked to the sky in longing. Desperately wanting to fly with the birds again, feel the wind in her face, see the beauty above all the death and destruction the Earth seemed to be covered in. Nothing but clouds and clear skies.

The three observers watched as Willow dropped her head onto Bucky’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. She curled up against him, making herself as small as she could. It was then, that Tony believed he could help Bucky’s friend. He made Bucky a new arm and with the help of Bruce and T’Challa’s finest, Tony believed he could help Willow gain what she lost.

\-----------

It took time, but Tony and T’Challa were able to come up with a serum based off of her mutant DNA and fix a few strands. In the end, Willow was able to slowly grow out her wings. It wasn’t easy and it was very painful.

They had to make sure they grew out correctly and not crooked. After the damage her father did, they had to plan carefully and with precision. There was no room for error. A few months later, Willow was fully healed from the process. T’Challa, Tony, and Steve stood just outside the door leading to the backyard as they waited for Bucky to bring her outside.

It didn’t take long for the couple to step out the door and once Willow’s wings made contact with the sun, everyone stopped breathing. They were breathtaking, the sun’s rays making each feather shimmer like bronze. They watched as she spread out her wings, ruffling them to catch the sun’s warmth. Well, Bucky was the one that was truly watching. He noticed how the feathers fanned out as if they were trying to reach for the sun. How the muscles in her back moved along her shoulders as she stretched. Her breathing coming out smoothly, calmly, despite having the extra weight behind her.

He smiled fondly at her, as she tilted her head back, rolling her shoulders before looking behind her at them. With a twinkle in her eye, a huge smile on her face, she bolted. Running down the path, her wings moving as one as they pushed against the air. Bucky listened as her laughter echoed as she took off into the sky. Spreading her wings even further, soaring high amongst the clouds.

“Well, looks like she’s going to be just fine,” Tony said with a smile on his face. They watched as she came back down, expertly landing in front of Bucky.

“Come fly with me?” Willow held out her hands towards him, smiling eagerly. Bucky looked shocked, eyes darting between them and the others.

“What? H-How?”

“Come fly with me Bucky,” Willow wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her own wrapping around his waist, “just don’t let go.” With a few strong flaps of her wings, they were off the ground and soaring high up into the sky and way above the clouds. Bucky closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow across his face, as he breathed in the vast amount of fresh air. But wasn’t what made him gasp, it was what she brought him up to see.

His eyes grew wide as he looked across the horizon. Colors of purple, pink, red and orange clashed with blue as the sun began to set. It was remarkable, nothing like he’s ever seen before, not even a camera would be able to capture its beauty. He turned his head back to gaze at Willow, who was watching him contently.

“It’s beautiful. Is this what you saw every time you came up here?”

“Yeah, all the time. Even when a storms coming, I like to come up here and see it.” Bucky nudged his nose against hers, smiling lovingly at his girl.

“Thank you, doll, for sharing this with me.” He pecked her lips, sighing as she kissed back.

“Thank you for helping me, Bucky. For giving me hope and being the air beneath my wings, even though they weren’t there.” He kissed her forehead, settling his eyes back on the drooping sun. They stayed that way until the air became too chilly and Willow’s wings began to tire. As their feet touched solid ground, they were met only by T’Challa and his personal guards.

“Tony and Steve have left for their quarters and would like to share their congratulations. It is nice to see you happy Willow, and James?” Bucky looked questionable at the king.

“Yes, your Majesty?”

“Welcome back.” T’Challa tipped his head out of respect, Bucky returning the gesture before he made farewell and headed back inside. It was good to be back, Willow got her wings back, Bucky found himself again and things were ending. It was very good to be back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are welcome!


End file.
